Not the after life I was expecting
by Mgammon
Summary: You'd think that with how often I watched the show, being dropped into it would be exciting. Nope.. not so much. Why couldn't I be resurrected in a nice cushy TV show like Gilmore Girls or even How I met your mother? Not The Vampire Diaries where I have to watch for flying heads and hearts!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, everyone. This is my first attempt at writing any fanfiction. So please go a little easy on me, and hopefully some good feedback. All rights go to Julie Plec and the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

You'd think that with how often I watched the show, being dropped into it would be exciting. Nope.. not so much. Why couldn't I be resurrected in a nice cushy TV show like Gilmore Girls or even How I met your mother? Not The Vampire Diaries where I have to watch for flying heads and hearts! See, I was minding my own business when I started to get these random pains, bruises and nose bleeds at night. Even though I worked in healthcare, I avoided going to the doctor myself and always dismissed these signs. So when I found out I was terminally ill with Leukemia I was pretty caught off guard. But when my time finally came I was okay with it. I had accepted that this was life. It happens. Sucks. But it does. So when the bright light on the other side didn't lead to my anticipated after life but a cold, blurry, white hospital room, I was most disappointed.

Finally, I was wrapped in a blanket and was cuddled to a sweaty, warm chest. I couldn't see the greatest but I could just make out deep brown eyes set in a kind face smiling down at me. "She's beautiful," my (apparently new) mother whispered. All of a sudden, a new blur appeared beside her "You did great, Miranda." What appears to be my father, cradled my head. "What should we name her? I don't think Marie suits her like we originally picked," mom questioned my still unnamed father. "We could name her after my mother?" Dad said sounding some what hopeful. "GRAYSON GILBERT, NO!" mom exclaimed, "we are not going to bring torture to our baby girl right from the start!" "Why Gertrude is a perfectly good name?" Grayson muttered. By this point though everything had come to a stand still for me when it felt like I had been doused in ice water. I couldn't believe it. There was no way it could be real. You read about these types of experiences but never would have thought it could be true, that it could happen to someone as plain jane as myself. But here I was, a newborn babe, with parents supposedly named Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. It was too much of a coincidence. I decided I would have to wait and see if there were any other developments that could prove to that I was in an alternate universe. My parents it seemed had finally come to a decision on what to call me as Miranda finally spoke to me, "Welcome to the family, Ivy Freya Gilbert."


	2. Chapter 2

It took several years for me to fully accept my new life and the people in it. It was the arrival of a runaway pregnant girl that finally cemented it in my mind that it was happening. I became the older sister of Elena Gilbert and two years later again to the trouble maker known as Jeremy Gilbert. By this point I was making plans. There was no way I was going to become the unsuspecting mind-controlled puppet of one of the many vampires who will make Mystic Falls their home. With my advanced (see 26 year old) mind, I quickly became known as a genius. I didn't want to have to go through the boredom of sitting in elementary and eventually high school all over again. By the time I was 12 I was attending online correspondence courses through Whitmore College. I had decided to do everything I couldn't in my last life now that I was given the resources through Grayson. I majored in Biology for Health Sciences, specializing in Biomedical Toxicology and minored in History. I think Grayson was just happy I could possibly take over his work with the St. Augustine Society, while Miranda was ecstatic, I showed interest in her passion for history.

I never could get along completely with Elena and her friends. While I loved my sister dearly, at the tender age of 10 you could already see the manipulative side that comes with her Petrova DNA. She would bat those big brown eyes and everyone would fall before her. I couldn't hate her for it, I knew that it would happen before everyone else did. I just had little tolerance for the way Jeremy and I were brushed aside. So I spent as much time as possible with Jeremy, helping him cultivate his drawing and helping him advance quickly in school.

At the age of 19, I had become so immersed in my new found life and family that I completely forgot that for our story to continue, we had to lose our loving parents. So when I got that call from Aunt Jenna, saying our parents were gone and Elena was in a coma I dropped everything and booked the first flight out of Africa. 30 hours later, I was walking up the front steps of my childhood home.

* * *

The door swung out without warning and a blur of black came rushing down at me, knocking me backwards and into my suitcase.

"Ow! What the hell?" I exclaimed as a rubbed my hip. "Ivy?" my little brother asked.

"Yea. Where do you think you're going in such a rush?" I asked.

"None of your business! Ill be back later." He muttered as he slunk off down the road.

I looked up to the house to see Jenna and Elena looking at me with dejected and slightly hopeful looks on their faces.

"He's been like that for the last couple of days, I think its getting worse." Elena explained while throwing herself at me.

"Hey sis. Jenna said you were in the hospital still. When did you get home?"

"Just a little while ago. Im still sore but I can move around a lot more. They gave me something to help with the pain for the next couple weeks." She explained.

"Good" I smiled at her as I patted her head a few times and then let go to approach Jenna.

By the time I reached my aunt she had broken down as we collapsed onto the stairs with her in my arms. "I cant to do this, Ives! Im not her! I cant raise 3 kids I can barely raise myself let alone make sure Elena and Jeremy get through school!" she sobbed into my neck.

"Itll be okay Auntie Jen. We will get through this together. Were a family we will be okay as long as were together." Accepting her response as she nodded and wiped the tears away on her sleeve.

Elena and Jeremy ended up staying out of school for the rest of the school year. I knew they wouldn't be able to concentrate let alone keep up their usual grades if they attended classes. I helped them through online courses so they would be ready for next year. By the time September came, we had finally found a routine in the house. Jeremy still did drugs but he at least came home at a respectable time. Elena has finally stopped waking up screaming from night mares, Jenna's anxiety had eased a little bit when she realized I was staying to help and she wouldn't be solely responsible. Whereas I had changed my entire life to come back and help out my siblings. I no longer travelled studying diseases and how they affected the human body in the field and instead had samples sent to me which I dissected in my fathers lab.

The first day of school, I was preparing myself for the upcoming weeks that would bring turmoil now that the Salvatores would be introduced to the family. I had already been growing and adding vervain to everything in the house to make sure we were protected.

Jenna was rushing around the kitchen, and I could hear Elena and Jeremy walking around upstairs.

I had just gotten back from my morning training. As soon as I was old enough, I tried convincing my father to train me to fight. Instead he put me in kickboxing and gymnastics.

Jenna was already out the door for her presentation, by the time Elena had made it down for her daily caffeine dose. Twenty minutes later I had the house to myself, I sat watching the news coverage of the two who had been killed in the middle of the night. This just confirms to me how dangerous this world can really be. Now it was no longer a TV show but people really getting killed for Damon's amusement and pleasure.

I was going to spend the rest of my day making Zach's acquaintance and visiting with Grams. Zach had never believed in allowing a "child" into the vampire business, but now I wanted to prove to him that I could follow the rest of the Gilbert's foot steps and help protect Mystic Falls from his uncles.

Grams though- she is my favourite. Her blunt and sarcastic attitude helped keep me grounded when it came to the supernatural business. There was no way I was going to let her die this time. She is also the only person in this world who knew about my reincarnation. I had tried asking her to help find out how I came to be born in this world. At first she didn't take me seriously, but I was only seven the first time. When I asked again at the age of twelve she took me seriously and had brought me to the witch house. Asking the ancestors for their guidance and answers, none of them were willing to give us answers, the only thing they let slip to Grams was to help guide me.

The day passed quickly. I was meeting Jenna at The Grill, I wanted to watch the rest of the Pilot episode play out. When I got to The Grill, I found a booth in the middle of the bar and ordered. I could see Matt and Tyler at one table, while Bonnie and Caroline were ordering drinks at the bar.

"Hey Jeremy!" I called out as I saw him get shot down by Vicki.

He glanced at me, rolling his eyes, but stalked over to me anyways. Kicking out the chair beside me "sit" I said.

"So? How was the first day back?"

"Fine." As he picked at my fries that I had pushed in front of him.

I had gotten him into his classes so I would be sure he attended school rather than ditch like he had the first time around. I wanted to make sure he lived his best life. We spent the night laughing over teachers before heading home. Jenna had been caught up working on her thesis and had stood me up!

* * *

The next day, I got roped into helping set up the bonfire at the falls for the back to school party.

While I may dislike Vicki for getting my baby brother caught up in drugs. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. So I stuck around and hung out with some of the seniors, keeping an eye out for Vicki and Jeremy.

Half way through the night I found Elena and Bonnie. Sneaking up behind Elena, I made eye contact with Bonnie, putting a finger to my lips to keep her quiet. She had to look down to stop herself from laughing. Jumping on Elena's back, I caught her off guard and accidentally pushed her into Bonnie who steadied the both of us, with me piggybacking on Elena. That's when I noticed Bonnie had gone white and was staring at me.

"What was that?"

Both Elena and I were giving her questioning looks, as far as I was aware she had only touched me not Elena. That shouldn't have happened.

"I saw fog, and a man with a crow. Oh my god.." she whispered. "I have to go" as she ran off.

"That was odd." I muttered to Elena, circling my finger by my temple.

Elena, the goodie she is, wasn't impressed, smacking my hand down and giving me a look. "She was already pretty scared. The same thing happened when she touched me earlier."

"Just keep an eye on her. Maybe it would be best if she spoke to Grams. I know everyone thinks she's batty but she knows what she's talking about."

"Maybe.. I didn't think you'd still be here. Normally you ditch out pretty quickly at these things." Changing the subject.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Jer. I know he's doing better recently, but I want to make sure he doesn't fall off the wagon again."

"I caught him high at school this morning. I don't think he understands how it an affect him, Ivy."

"He does sis, I've already been on his case. I know you don't like drugs at all but Id prefer him smoking a bit over harder drugs and not knowing whether he's okay or in a ditch somewhere. Ill keep an eye on him, you be a regular teenager and go get your man!" I soothed her.

"How did you know about that?" she questioned.

"How do I know about anything?" I retorted as I winked and walked away with Stefan coming up the hill behind her.

I knew it was getting closer to the time Vicki would be attacked. I hadn't worked out a way to save her from Damon so I wanted to be there to give her first aid. I didn't want to be the one attacked in her place. It was then that I heard a scream come from the woods.

Running into the forest, I found a path and saw a light coming from further up. Tripping as I ran, I made it to see Jeremy holding Vicki. Stripping off my cardigan, I quickly pressed it to her neck and dug my cellphone out of my pocket to call 911.

By the time we had gotten her out into the clearing everyone was surrounding us and yelling trying to get a better look. I had pushed my way through to the driveway to get to the incoming ambulance. I helped load her in and let Matt pass by me.

Turning I saw Jeremy being scolded by Elena in the parking lot. "Elena that's enough. I think he's been through enough for tonight, a couple drinks isn't going to be too bad." As she scoffed at me.

"He needs to learn Ivy!"

"No what he needs is support not to be yelled at. Come on were gonna head home. We can see Vicki in the morning. She will be okay, Jer." Pushing his hair back from his forehead.

He pushed away from me and got into the car.

Elena caught my arm, "Why do you always take his side? Could you not back me up for once?"

"Maybe if you took a softer approach to him instead of demanding he would listen to you Elena. I know you only want the best for him but you have to give him space. You don't have to be his mother, just be his sister and be there for him. Okay?"

Elena looked down at her feet, playing with her hands. "I feel like its my fault. Like his grieving is because of me. I just want his pain to go away."

"It will. It takes time." As I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. "and don't you ever let me hear you say that about yourself again!" tapping her on the nose as I pulled away.

She giggled and said "yes ma'am" getting into the car.

I rolled my eyes heading to the drivers seat. Siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the bonfire was rough. I had expected life to follow to the original story pretty close. What I did not expect was to arrive home with my sulking siblings to an empty house and a two-page apology letter from Jenna saying she couldn't juggle her college life and taking care of the house. In addition, paperwork signing me off as the guardians to Elena and Jeremy. Jeremy acted like he couldn't care less but I could see the pain in his eyes knowing that another family member had left us, this time willingly. Elena was the one that surprised me. Her anger has been known to stop people in their tracks while cowering away from her.

"Can you believe this?! I always knew she was flaky, but I thought finally understood!" as Elena continued raving, I sat at the dining table and smacked my head to the wood.

"Ivy.. you okay there?" Elena questioned me as she sat down at the head of the table.

"Why would she do this to me, Lena? At least she's somewhat of an adult! I'm only nineteen. Like sure I'm a genius but I don't know how to look after people! Jeremy is still acting emo and you say you're fine, but I can see through that like tissue paper!"

"We'll be okay. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again, and Jeremy has always listened to you best, Jenna wouldn't have been able to get him out of this funk anyways."

I raised my head to stare at her balefully. "I'm going to have to deal with bills. Oh god meetings. Jenna said that she had a meeting with Tanner tomorrow! You know how much he hates me."

"Tanner has always been a douche. Just deal with him like you did in class."

"I was a kid in a room of teenagers and I ridiculed him. If there is anything that man does know is how to hold a grudge. That's why I started online courses."

Getting up and moving to the fridge, I grabbed a carton of ice cream and 2 spoons placing it on the table between the two of us.

"Distract me please. Tell me about your new boy toy." I begged of her.

"He isn't my boy toy.." Elena muttered while picking at the chocolate chunks.

"Yea and I'm the Queen of England," rolling my eyes at her and smirking.

"He's nice and there is so much more depth to him than I got with Matt. I feel like I can actually connect with him. Like he gets me, and I can act like myself how I am now. I don't have to be the girl I was before." Elena started off slow and built up to gushing about Stefan like he hung the moon and stars.

I smiled at my sister, seeing how much he makes her happy again. I knew he was going to be the great love of her life- the human one at least. It was nice to see the love developing right from the start.

"Make sure you get to know him. There is nothing like having a boyfriend and best friend all in one. You have to trust him and be there for him too."

"I know. He's mysterious, which I don't like, but it goes both ways."

"Just let him take his time then, people are all different. Don't be pushy."

"I'm not pushy."

"Yes, you are but I'm forced to love you anyways." Giggling at her.

"Gee love you too sis. I'm gunna head to bed. Will I see you in the morning before school?"

"Yea I'm gunna have to start staying around to make sure Jeremy actually makes it to school now. Sleep tight."

I stayed up later into the night. Originally, I was going to just be the easy going sister and help out in the back ground where I could. With Jenna gone now though I was going to have to take a more active role in Elena's life and the trouble she was going to get into. I wanted her to be able to trust me with her secrets not be kept in the dark like Jenna.

* * *

I was up early the next morning, or that morning rather. I wanted to be able to catch Jeremy before he crept out to visit Vicki in the hospital. Making a to go thermos of coffee and egg English muffins to take to Matt. I went up to nudge Jeremy awake when I ran into Jeremy as he opened his bedroom door looking already ready to go.

"Morning. I made some breakfast if you want to eat before we head to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Jeremy questioned with a confused look on his face.

"I know I haven't been the most attentive sister recently, but I do know how much you like Vicki. Were gunna check on her and bring Matt some food before I drop you off at school."

"Ugh – do I have to?" Jeremy groaned and walked downstairs.

"Yes mister you do. As the new head of household, I am going to make sure you are in class even if I have to drop you off and pick you up. I am not going to deal with Tanner any more than I have to." As I followed him down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ah I see, this is all to your own benefit not mine." Jeremy quirked an eyebrow at me as he poured a huge cup of coffee.

"Yep." Grinning at him as I hopped up onto the corner counter, crossing my legs and cradling my own coffee cup in my hands. "You should really lay off the caffeine dude. You're only 15, do you wanna be scrawny forever?"

"Says you midget." He muffled through a huge bite of the egg English muffins I made.

"Just because I was not blessed with height does not mean anything. I'm fun size." Seeing Elena enter the kitchen, I threw a dig in "That's why I'm the more fun sister."

"Not anymore, you're now the parental authority." Elena wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Ew. Don't remind me." I muttered with my coffee cup raised half way to my mouth. "I always aimed to be the cool older sibling who bought you booze and drove around at night buying cheap take out and jamming to too loud music. Now I trade in my coolness for a mini van of duties with a side of scolding. So you best start sucking up now!"

They both rolled their eyes at me. You'd think they were siblings instead of cousins right? Ha.

"Yea. Yea. Elena you joining us on our morning adventure or is Bon-Bon going to be here soon?"

"Depends on where you're going."

"Hospital to see Vicki and Matt."

Elena made a face at the mention of the Donovan's. "I think Bonnie should be here soon. It's still awkward being around Matt."

"Okay. I'm going to be picking up Jer after school- yes I really am Jeremy- are you going to be around? Want a ride?"

"No Caroline roped Bonnie and I into folding pamphlets for the comet tonight."

"Alright let me know if you need an escape plan at all." Winking at her.

"Caroline isn't that bad."

"She is the only one in this town that I believe could dominate the world one day."

Hopping off the counter, I started putting together a doggy bag of supplies for Matt. Looking to Jer and asking if he was ready to go. Without replying he left his empty coffee cup and walked out the room, a second later we hear the front door slam shut.

"Well that is my cue. Have a great day Sunshine!" I hip check her slightly on my way past, ruffling her hair as I did so.

"HEY!" I hear her yell after me.

"Love you!"

"Yea, you too!" I hear her call back. Smiling as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

After the hospital, I drove Jeremy and Matt to school early with them teasing me the entire way about my upcoming meeting with Tanner this afternoon.

"Ms. Gilbert. Please, do come in." Tanner greeted me slowly. "I was expecting an adult. Jenna was her name?"

"An adult is what you have got. I am now the official guardian of Jeremy and Elena. Now you said you have some concerns you wished to discuss.?"

"All right? I'm concerned as Jeremy's teacher. His grades are already slipping and its only the third day of classes."

"You are aware there are no official grades yet as you have yet to teach anything substantial enough to grade students on this early in the semester, correct?"

"Yes while that is true, attendance also counts towards his grade for participation in classes."

"Even if he was sitting in class, participation is voluntary. I mean unless you're.. you. Right, Mr. Tanner?"

At this he glared at me, moving to stand over me as I was sitting in one of the student desks.

"Is there someone else who can come in for a meeting? Someone who will take this seriously?"

"I am entirely serious about my siblings, sir. I just don't see how it is relevant to already have a teachers conference this early into the first week of classes." Standing up to face him evenly.

"He needs to start taking his schooling more seriously, anything after this is going to be detrimental to him passing his classes. With the drugs he's been doing, I already anticipate him failing everything that he hands in, in my classes."

"I'm aware that our family is struggling right now. We're making progress and he has been getting better gradually with support and understanding. Both of which are not given when he attends your classes. If anything, being in your class is worse for his grades, I believe." Smiling innocently as I saw a few students filing into the classroom as the bell rand signalling the end of lunch hour. A few of them smirking as they caught the tail end of our conversation. "Sorry Mr. Tanner that's all the time we have today. Please the next time you call me in have something more relevant to talk about. Have a great day" As I walked out the door and down the hall.

Catching sight of Elena and Stefan in the hall way, a book in Elena's hands. Sidling up to her, "Please tell me you have already had history today?" Ignoring Stefan's presence as I questioned my sister.

"What dd you do?"

"I just had a nice chat with Mr. Tanner about our family and his teaching methods."

"As if I believe that one bit. He's going to be a menace now!"

At this Stefan cut in, offering his hand to me. "Hi I don't believe we've met, I'm Stefan Salvatore." Giving me a tentative smile.

"Hmm. There's a reason we haven't met." This prompted Elena to hit my arm, giving me a stern look and Stefan's smile to slowly drop off his face.

"I'm kidding. Geez did you have to hit so hard, Lena? Nice to meet you Stefan. I'm Ivy, Elena's sister. She's mentioned you to me before, nice to have a face to match to the name." Grinning as Elena's face reddened and she started inspecting the book more closely.

"Well my trouble making spirit is fed. I will see you tonight. Nice meeting you Stefan, I hope to see you around the house."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Were the words Elena greeted me with as she sat at the kitchen island. The exact words throwing me for a loop for a moment before I replied to her.

"You're seventeen how does he already have such a bad rebound that he's considered damaged by his brother?" I questioned aloud "Also, you're one to talk! You're the one that avoids your ex all the time."

Glaring at me she didn't give me a response besides picking at the bowl of ice cream I placed in front of her. I heard the front door open and called out for Jeremy to join us. For a moment I thought he was going to ignore me like he would Jenna. Surprising the both of us though, he sat beside Elena at the island and stole her ice cream.

"So I spoke to Tanner today. I got you off the hook for now with my sharp wit. Your welcome."

"I didn't say thank you."

"Well it's the only time I'm doing it so you better start going to class before you actually fail Freshman year."

That's when he stormed off. I knew he would.

"I thought we weren't supposed to antagonize him?" Elena asked as she took her bowl of ice cream back.

"He'll be fine. I think he just hasn't been laid in a while."

"Ew."

"Well maybe you should have some fun with Stefan. Then it would be so 'Ew' now would it?" using air quotes as I spoke.

"Its more than about the physical! You and Caroline both have said that today."

"That's just scary. Don't compare me to her." Shuddering at just the thought, season one Caroline is dreadful. "Arnt you supposed to be in the town square with Bonnie by now?"

"Yea I was hoping for a drive over? Please?" giving me her puppy look with her big doe eyes.

"Lets go. Sheila has been talking up this comet for weeks. I wanna see what's so special. Jeremy lets go!" Calling up the stairs for my little brother.

I was at the bar ordering food for myself and my siblings when I heard Vicki mumbling behind me. Glancing over I saw what I can only assume is The Damon Salvatore and Vicki in a staring match before she pushes past him towards the washrooms. Blinking once and he was gone _. I thought he would be more subtle than that._ I wonder if this is when I should reveal my knowledge of their undead state to Stefan. It might get him to trust me earlier on _. Nah she doesn't die yet I have some time._

* * *

Half an hour later after diffusing a fight between Jeremy and Elena because of Tyler and his big mouth. Searching for Vicki is easy, I just wander around for a bit before finding a bench to sit on and watch the comet overhead. I know she will be okay, Stefan will look after her and make sure she doesn't run screaming 'Vampire'.

That was where Elena found me asking to take her home.

I could tell she was pretty upset after arguing with both Stefan and Jeremy today. We headed home to just cuddle on the couch and have bit of sister bonding time. "You know I think you're taking this Stefan thing kind of hard. Its only been a few days, trust takes time to build. If you give up now you'll never be let in by him without trying to be there for him first." Elena huffed while looking at me as I spoke to her. "It must be hard for him. He's an orphan too, doesn't get along with his sibling like you do and just moved to a new town and school. I'm sure he's just looking for someone to be friends with first. You should give him a shot. You wont ever get anywhere in life if you run scared."

"I think you're right. I just don't like to not know. Shouldn't he have told me first not Damon?"

"Those conversations come with time. I think Damon was acting like a dick on purpose. He probably enjoys getting under Stefan's skin."

"Ill talk to him at school tomorrow."

"No, no. Now. Or you'll come up with a hundred reasons not to by morning." Getting up and dragging her out the door causing her to laugh.

"I'm going, I'm going. You're pulling my arm off! When did you get so strong?"

"Maybe you're just weak little one!"

"I'm half a head taller than you, short stack."

"Be gone! Go get your man." Shutting the door after tossing her my keys.

They needed to have their first kiss. For a moment there I thought I had changed her mind. Without Jenna around she didn't come to the conclusion herself to be happy.

Ill have to start paying attention more to how I affect her decisions I thought to myself as I walked upstairs getting ready for sleep.


End file.
